


Cold Embraces

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn crash onto a frozen planet and need to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Embraces

"This is the last time I let you talk me into one of your scouting missions!"

Poe pouted, struggling to stop his teeth from chattering as he looked over at Finn. The pair had been forced to make a crash landing on a tundra covered planet, enduring the elements until help came. "I said I was sorry!"

Finn huffed and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "We're going to turn into ice sculptures before anyone comes to our rescue!"

"Not if we huddle for warmth?"

He looked over at Poe and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and nodded, moving to sit beside him.

BB-8 promptly popped up between the pair, beeping proudly before starting to heat their body up.

Poe laughed, nodding his head in approval. "Our own little droid heater!"

Finn couldn't help but smile too, adjusting the blanket so that it covered himself, Poe, and a proud looking BB-8.


End file.
